mi razón de vivir episodio 2
by Isis Abril 7u7
Summary: acompaña a Ishiru en la segunda etapa de su vida, conociendo un segundo infierno


_**MI RAZÓN DE VIVIR**_

Segundo episodio

 **El segundo infierno**

24 de agosto del 2010, mi padre por fin se vino a trabajar a Nagasaki, es maestro de primaria así que decidí entrar a la escuela donde trabajara para estar con él, además no quiero seguir en la escuela con Kuramashi, estaba emocionada, un nuevo comienzo, tal vez aquí nadie me moleste, tal vez haga amigos. Hoy mismo es mi primer día de clases, llegue a la escuela, la maestra se ve que es amable, cuando entre al salón me dio una libreta de dibujo y me dio mi asiento, era lindo este lugar, me senté a un lado de una niña llamada kikyo, salimos a recreo, todo iba bien, creo que por fin hice una amiga.

En las tardes mi padre también trabaja, así que tengo que quedarme sola en mi habitación tratando de escapar de Kuramashi y Takashi, estaba jugando al té con mis amigas las arañas y mis amigos imaginarios, tengo 5, uno se llama Kurama, otro Kira, una Shiro, el señor Yucata, y el quinto nunca me ha querido decir su nombre, es el más raro, empecé a habla con mis queridos amigos, aunque creo a mis amigas arañas las mate porque no se quedaban quietas, así que como no me respondían, hablo con los cinco de siempre, aunque dicen cosas muy raras:

Yo: buenas noches queridos amigos, gracias por venir hoy, quieren un poco de té

Todos (de manera simultánea, ninguno habla al mismo tiempo): mátalos, mátalos a todos, qué no puedes, cobarde, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo.

Yo: pero que dicen, porque son tan graciosos.

*comienza a reírse de una manera escalofriante*

Yo: ahora no señores, no les bastó con las señoras arañas, las mate tal como me lo pidieron.

Todos (igual como antes): ¡no!, más, sangre, si sangre, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo.

Yo: no, ya tuvieron suficiente con las arañitas kun.

En eso mi tía entro, su rostro se ve molesto, llego rápido hasta mí, tomo de la blusa y me grito:

Tía: no puedes callarte por una vez en la vida, ya me tienes harta a mí y a todos en esta casa…

*baja la mirara y comienza a llorar*

Tía: escúchame mocosa, todos estamos hartos de ti, de hecho el otro día hable con tu madre y me dijo que se fue lejos para no volver a ver tu asquerosa cara, y a tu padre no le importas, la verdad si fuera por mí, ya estarías en un maldito orfanato, donde pudieras pudrirte…

*comienza a llorar sin control*

Tía: no me vengas con tus ridiculeces, ve y recoge mi cuarto, que ya casi llega mi invitado.

Yo: ¿invitado?, ¿qué invitado?

Tía: desde cuando es de tu maldita incumbencia.

*le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza*

Estaba sola, con frecuencia mi tía me explota de esta manera, solo estaba recogiendo la alcoba de mi tía, en eso llego un hombre de aspecto extraño, nunca lo había visto, con frecuencia mi tía trae hombres a la casa, se encierran en su habitación, pero creo que a ella no le gusta mucho, porque siempre parece que se queja, porque hace ruidos raros, quien sabe que hacían.

14 de febrero del 2010, hoy es el día de san Valentín, como voy a la escuela en la tarde, ayude a mi abuela a adornar la casa de la celebración, después de eso comí y me fui a la escuela con mi papá, ya había decidido tratar de hacer nuevos amigos, me acerque a una de mis compañeras, pero kikyo llego molesta, me tomo del brazo, me llevo directo a la parte de atrás de la escuela, parecía muy molesta, solo me aventó muy bruscamente a la pared, detrás de mí había una pared, solo me golpeé muy fuerte en la cabeza, solo veo la sangre escurrir de mi cabeza, creo que me golpeé muy fuerte, me duele mucho la cabeza, me empezó a gritar, pero habla muy rápido que ni le entiendo, lo único que entendí de todo lo que me dijo, fue:

Kikyo: no quiero que te juntes con alguien más, entendiste

Solo agache la mirada, y respondí con un amargo si

No lo entiendo, ¿por qué no quiere que tenga más amigos?, ¿Qué tiene de malo?, es mi sueño, estoy confundida. Ya paso una semana, y noto a kikyo diferente, ahora es como el resto de la gente, se burlaba de mí, me humillaba, e incluso me sigue golpeando, ella dice que es de juego, pero me lastima demasiado. Hoy 23 de febrero del 2010, estaba de camino a mi salón, pues trato de evitar a kikyo cada vez más, llego muy deprisa, entramos al salón y cerró la puerta.

Kikyo: Ishiru, vamos a jugar, será muy divertido, este es el juego, vamos a ver qué tan fuerte eres, es una prueba, si fallas, tendré que repetirlo

Tomo mi brazo, y lentamente me empezó a cortar.

Yo: no espera que haces, detente.

Kikyo: fallaste, te lo advertí

Tomó mi otro brazo y me corto más profundo, estuvo haciendo varios cortes en todo mi cuerpo, ya no soportaba más, al final me quedaron 13 cortes en todos mis brazos y piernas, creo que he perdido algo de sangre, lo extraño es que la guardo en frascos, estoy algo mareada, timbraron para entrar al salón, pues el recreo acabo, a media clase las mayas que llevaba puestas comenzaron a llenarse de sangre, la maestra lo noto y me llevo a la dirección, yo solo dije que me había caído en arbusto de espinas, me curaron, y me fui a casa con mi padre, en el camino, solo me llamaba la atención por lo imprudente que fui, sin conocer la verdad

10 de octubre del 2011, tuve que soportar poco más de un año golpes y cortes que me hacia kikyo, pero por suerte a mi padre le dieron otro trabajo en otra escuela, así que no tendré que pasar por esto otra vez, espero…

 _ **continuara**_


End file.
